We're Going To Be Friends
by CrazyFangirlWhoMindsHerWords
Summary: Modern HTTYD fic to We're Going to Be Friends by the White Stripes. Fluff, adorable, awkward, nerdy Hiccup as himself. Need I say more? Hope you enjoy!


All lyrics belong to the White Stripes.

* * *

_Fall is here, hear the yell,_

_Back to school, ring the bell,_

_Brand new shoes, walking blues,_

_Climb the fence, books and pens,_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends, _

_Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ With a groan, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third slammed the button on his alarm clock. He shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready...or possibly be sick. It was the first year of high school for him and he was really, _really_ nervous. He gazed out the window into the picture perfect fall scene. The ground was so thickly covered in fallen leaves, you couldn't even see the street. Hiccup studied the trio of children that were walking to school intently before rushing to get his camera, a big fancy Canon. He quickly snapped a few photos before walking to his closet. He threw on his (baggy) skinny jeans and his faded Night Furies t-shirt, along with a grey hoodie adorned with the Berk Academy crest. He also slipped on a pair of discolored Converse. Hiccup carefully placed his camera (in it's proper case, of course) into his jade green backpack and slung it over his shoulder, slightly staggering at the weight of all his books.

"Hiccup," a booming voice yelled from down the stairs. "You're going to be late for ye firs' day of school!" He bolted down the stairs, and out the door calling over his shoulder, "Bye, Dad."

He muttered the last word under his breath as he quickly walked over to the large fence that surrounded the large estate. Rather than go through the conveniently placed iron gates, he climbed the brick wall and jumped off. Hiccup's backpacked rattled upon impact with all of his books and pens inside.

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee,_

_Through the park and by the tree,_

_We can rest upon the ground,_

_And look at all the bugs we've found._

_Safely walk to school without a sound._

_We safely walk to school without a sound._

He meandered over to the park, not worried about being late just yet, because his watch still read 7:20. He saw a teenage girl sitting by a willow tree, doing some sort of yoga. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. Hiccup quietly sat down at a bench across from her and noiselessly took out his camera. He aimed the camera, and pushed the button. The flash went off, and startled the girl out of her sun salutation. Hiccup fumbled with the camera, dropping it into his lap. She looked around, golden hair whipping back and forth until she zeroed in on Hiccup, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. She tilted her head interestedly, and slowly walked over to him.

"I was just wondering...why would someone would be taking pictures of me, doing yoga? Care to answer that?"

"Er…"

The girl swung her hair over her shoulder. "That's what I thought."

Hiccup rapidly tried to think of something to fix the situation. The answer literally came floating down from the heavens. A Zebra Swallowtail butterfly flitted over to the girl's yoga mat.

"T-that's why!"

The girl turned around again. "That's why what?"

"That's why I was...taking pictures of you. I was trying to get a photo of that Zebra Swallow tail to add to my collection...but I didn't want to disturb you."

She looked over at her yoga mat and gasped.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Hiccup shuffled next to her.

"D-do you mind if I snap a photo?"

She shook her head in awe, and he got onto his knees to get a better angle. The butterfly had just opened it's wings and was pittering about on the girl's mat. Its black and white stripes perfectly complimented the deep purple. The shutter clicked, and Hiccup stood up to show her the snapshot.

"It's beautiful! Where did you learn such great photography…?"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He inwardly smacked himself for telling her his whole name. The girl cocked her head in interest.

"I'm Astrid Hofferson," She stuck out her hand and Hiccup took it, shaking it firmly. "Do you have any more pictures of insects? Or people?" Hiccup let out a small chuckle at this.

"I don't really take that many photos of people. I usually find small scenes that are too perfect to last long, or little wonders of nature like that Swallowtail." He sat down on the ground and patted the spot next to him. Astrid hesitantly eased herself onto the mat and leaned over to look at the camera screen. Hiccup started flicking through picture after picture, each one drastically different from the one before. The leaning Tower of Piza, a tropical rainforest, and even an old ghost town were included in the small memory chip of the camera.

"Hiccup, those are amazing! You should sell them or something like that!" Astrid looked deep in thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "You could start your own photography business!"

"That sounds great, Astrid, but, I'm not much of a people person…"

"Oh, well, I guess _I_ could help, if you like, you know, with appointments and talking and stuff…" Hiccup looked at her with big eyes.

"You'd help me?" Astrid looked off to the side a little.

"C'mon, you're this crazy amazing photographer. _Some_body's got to get your career going." She awkwardly punched him in the shoulder as she said it.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. A lot." He glanced at his watch. It angrily blinked the time, 7:59. "Oh, crap! We've got to go! School starts in...15 minutes!"

They got their stuff together and jogged down the path to the school. Hiccup and Astrid ran across the street, dodging a few cars.

_Well here we are, no one else,_

_We walk to school all by ourselves,_

_There's dirt on our uniforms_

_From chasing all the ants and worms_

_We clean up and now it's time to learn_

_We clean up and now it's time to learn._

The large campus of the school was completely empty. Hiccup and Astrid cautiously walked through the glass doors leading to the main office. A grumpy looking secretary shoved the last two papers on the counter into their faces, before turning back to her computer. Upon closer inspection, the duo realized that they were their schedules. Hiccup muttered a quick thank you and they were off, looking for their first class, Advanced Literature.


End file.
